Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-164709 (PTL 1) discloses a vehicle including a capacitor provided between input lines of an inverter converting electric power of the battery and supplying the power to a motor for driving the vehicle, in which a discharge relay and a discharge resistance for discharging electric charge in a smoothing capacitor are provided between direct-current (DC) input lines, and this discharge relay is turned on to cause the electric charge in the smoothing capacitor to be consumed in the discharge resistance.